Poison-A Fairy Tale Ending
by Wildcard
Summary: Simialr to the original version but this one has an up-beat ending and an explanation as to how Draco got the last two ingredients. Written for the picture I have in my authors profile of Draco drinking a red liquid from a wine-glass. Slash.


Poison-Firytale

  
Poison; Fairy-Tale Ending  
  
By Dreamer  
  
Red.  
  
Red as blood. Scarlet, crimson, carmine, cerise, sanguine or ruby, none of them quite describe the color of this. The most potent poisonous potion I could brew. It took all my skill at Potions and I needed help from Professor Snape but I did it. A months worth of moonshine, the light gray thread that moonbeams are spun into went into its depths and made  
it sparkle like the stars were resting in it. The captured sound of a baby's first cry makes it tinkle  
with an eerie sound, as if church-bells are being rung far, far away.   
  
Shredded saffron, sliced with a silver knife, holds it  
together, stopping it from escaping. It needs only two  
more ingredients. A single hair from an enemy will  
make it vibrate gently, and a kiss, suddenly taken  
from an innocent I desire will finish it. Then and  
only then can I drink it. It isn't that easy though. I  
have to drink it, touching both water and earth by the  
light of a crescent moon.  
  
I can combine my search for both of the last  
ingredients. The only innocent I want to kiss is also  
my enemy. He's also one of the many reasons that I  
*have* to die. It isn't his fault though. Nothing is  
ever his fault. He leads a charmed life, protected  
from death. Aren't you glad that you aren't? a little  
voice in the back of my mind mocks me. I shove the  
thought aside, agreeing with it silently. Yes, death  
is the only escape that I have left.  
  
************  
  
Walking through the corridors with a lethal grace. My  
quarry is spotted ahead of me. Beautiful, fucking  
beautiful but completely untouchable, unattainable  
Harry Potter. As usual, his precious Muggle-loving  
friend Ron is with him, both of them chattering  
cheerfully to Hermione. //First thing to do is  
separate them.//  
  
I take out my wand and mutter softly. Immediately, Ron  
and Hermione clutch their stomachs and double over.  
Harry stops, concerned for their well being.   
  
What's the matter Ron, are you okay Hermione? Harry  
asks him, distress evident in his voice. I fight down  
the wave of jealously that tends to overwhelm me and  
proceed with step two of my plan. I concentrate hard  
and cast an Illusion of Professor Dumbledore.  
Illusions are my strong point, one of the many things  
that my father dislikes about me. According to him,  
Illusions aren't really magic. I can cast them much  
better than he can. This Illusion looked almost  
exactly like he did, the only difference was in his  
eyes which were one-dimensional.  
  
Mr. Weasly, Ms. Granger, I think that the two of you  
had better come with me. There's a nasty flu going  
around the school. I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey.  
First I'll cast a Bacteria Bubble around you so that  
you won't give it to any of the other students. Harry,  
I think that you should continue on to your next  
class. I make him say and then I cast a Silence  
Circle around them so that they won't try to talk to  
Dumbledore.' //Step Three complete.// I wait for the  
corridor to clear as Harry stands talking to  
Dumbledore' long after the bell has rung.  
  
I walk towards Harry as Dumbledore and the other two  
move off. I roughly bump into him, jostling him with  
my shoulder. As I expected, he turns to face me, his  
green eyes glittering with a crimson flame.  
  
Watch it Malfoy. He spits, his features showing  
nothing but disgust. I tilt my chin upwards, hardening  
myself to show no emotion when I remember that now I  
can finally drop this senseless charade. I smile and  
his look changes from loathing to shock. I quickly  
Freeze him so that he can't move from the spot that  
he's standing on.  
  
I love you Harry. I know you hate me but I love you.  
I'm sorry that I hurt you and your friends and you can  
rest assured that I won't ever do anything like that  
again. I know that I should have told you before but I  
didn't have the guts. I'm only telling you now because  
I'm leaving. All I want is one little kiss and a lock  
of your hair. Then I'll be out of your life forever.  
That's a promise. I smile sadly, the very corners of  
my mouth turned down.  
  
I step forward and kiss him, pressing him against the  
wall, molding my body to fit against his, entwining my  
fingers in his silky black hair. // A kiss, suddenly  
taken from an innocent I desire.// He stiffens and at  
first he tries to resist but then he leans forward,  
*against* me and kisses back. I stumble backwards,  
shocked at this unexpected reaction and stare at him  
for a few long seconds before recalling what I was  
supposed to do.   
  
I pull out the same silver knife I used to shred the  
saffron and advancing on him, slice off a lock of his  
black, black hair. He doesn't move, he just lets me  
take the hair, staring at me as if I am a wild animal  
that he's not quite sure of. I slide the lock of hair  
into the glass vial that I had prepared and walk off.  
I feel him staring at me but I can't turn around or  
explain in case I lose the kiss. I don't bother  
unfreezing him because I know that someone will  
probably pass him soon.  
  
I make my way to the lake where the 3 willows are,  
pull the lock of hair out of the small glass vial, my  
hand shaking slightly and drop the hair into the  
glass. It sizzles and then turns black, sinking to the  
very bottom of the glass. Finally, I lower my lips to  
the red-and-black-streaked liquid, letting my lips  
just brush over the surface. There is a bright FLASH  
of light and for a second I can see us kissing, or so  
it looked to a casual observer. I knew that it wasn't  
really a kiss, it was just an automatic response on  
Harry's part. The glass begins to glow brightly, an  
incandescent light radiating from the center of the  
now pure red liquid.  
  
It is finished. I can drink the poison and then my  
troubles will be over. I dangle one foot into the  
ice-cold water of the lake and press my left hand into  
the soil. I look up at the crescent moon and salute it  
with my glass. I cast a Sanctuary spell,(it builds a  
room and a door around you.) and took a deep breath,  
savoring the very taste of the cold air.  
  
I lift the glass to my lips, the cold hard crystal of  
the wine-glass pressing against my soft lips and tilt  
my head back.  
  
I open my mouth and am about to pour the elixir down  
my throat when I suddenly hear footsteps. Wild,  
pounding footsteps as if someone is running, running  
towards me. I stop and look in the direction of the  
noise, irritated at this delay.  
  
The door bursts open and Harry falls through it,  
clutching at me to regain his balance. For a second I,  
myself am frozen with shock at seeing Harry Potter in  
my safe room then I recover.   
  
I push the glass to my lips, opening my mouth to drink  
the red liquid  
down.....................................................  
.............. and then a hand snatches it away from  
me. Harry smashes it against the cold stone pebbles of  
the lake and the glass shatters into a thousand  
fragments. The red liquid sinks into the muddy cracks  
between the small stones. I let out a wordless cry and  
scrabble at the stones, trying to get even a drop of  
the liquid onto my fingers.   
  
Harry gently wraps his arms around me, preventing me  
from struggling any further.   
  
Why? Why did you do that? If I had drunk that, all my  
problems would be over already! And yours as well, at  
least as far as I am concerned. I screamed into his  
face, twisting helplessly, trying futilely to get  
free.  
  
Then I saw his face and stopped. I had found out why  
he saved me.   
  
Authors Note: Personally, I liked the original version  
better but a friend of mine complained that it was too  
depressing and that it should have an up-beat ending  
so I wrote this one to please her. Something went wrong with the foramtting and I can't upload my picture of Draco after all.* Pout*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
